life sucks
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: what if juile and ben broke up? see what happen in this fanfic
1. Chapter 1 i'm home

**Ben 10: alien force**

**Love f***ing sucks.**

**Chapter 1:**

**True love bites.**

**(Julie's pov.)**

I can't believe I moved back to Bellwood. I mean with my parents sick, like dying sick. But my friends were also here. But Bellwood held in it a lot of bad memories. Like Ben Tennyson. He in it wasn't a bad memory. But he was the start of everything. The last memory I had of him was the worst. It was also the start of my leaving of Bellwood. I can still remember it.

**Flashback.**

I just finished kissing his tender lips. Our lips still had each other's taste on them.

"Ben" I said, quietly.

"Yes Julie." Said the hero of the universe, Ben 10.

"I love you." I said. I saw the green flash and heard the wind go whish as Ben 10 ran away from love.

**End of flashback.**

That was 7 years ago.

I stilled loved him. I will always love him. I always loved him. I did before I said it to him that night. And because I said it, he left me.

I got out of my car. I saw Kevin's car. Look like I'm still the only heartbroken girl in Bellwood.

_Damn Ben. I'm going to forget him. _ I thought to myself. And after failing to reassure myself, I walked in side. I saw my 2 friend from back when I was a teenager.

Kevin Elvin. The walking tombstone himself. I mean that literally. Under the ID mask Kevin wore he was a person made up of mixed-matched elements. Thanks Ben 10 for that one.

The other person at the table was Kevin's girlfriend, Gwen Tennyson. Beautiful, and had a jealous boy friend was not the only thing that guys, other than Kevin, had to worry about. Gwen was half Anodite. That means she could kick some really ass if she wanted to. Which isn't often. Actually it is only when Kevin gets himself into trouble, that she use them.

As usually when I see these two, I also see Ben looking at me. But he wasn't there. He would never be there. Fuck what did I saw about think about Ben 10!

"Hey Julie! Over here." Said Gwen.

"Hm! Hey Julie." Said Kevin with half the pizza in his mouth. Gwen hit him in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Stop talking with your mouth full." Said Gwen, as I sat down. "I mean …holy shit! Ben's on TV!"

"What!" said me and Kevin, Kevin letting go of the pizza that he was tearing a part. I turned around to see the TV. Sure enough, Ben Tennyson was on TV. But he was talking about an ex-wife. Then I read the caption under Ben. It said Hottest Married couple getting divorce. Then I saw him. Ben Tennyson was coming into the pizza place surround by fan girls. I got up and walked out apologizing to my friends. I didn't even a passing notice Ben Tennyson. But apparently, he did.

"Hey Julie!" Said Ben Tennyson. I just kept walking until I got to my car. Than I drove home. When I got home, I went to my room and cried.

**End of chapter 1**

**Yes tragic I broke up the cutest couple in Ben 10: alien force. But you will see why next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 gwen and me talk

**Ben 10: alien force**

**Love f***ing sucks.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Texting.**

**(Still Julie's pov: [ )**

I woke up 3 hours later. I had a text on my phone from Gwen.

Y did u walk out of the pizza place.

So I texted back:

Ben showed up.

This is a problem?

Yeah.

Y?

It's a long story.

Tell. I have all the time in the world.

So I texted her the story. Yeah let's just say she was angry. This was her text:

My cousin did what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He left me after I said I loved him.

U need comfort, now that Ben is back in town.

No I don't.

Yes u do. There is no point in arguing.

But before I could text Gwen back I got a text from the one person I didn't want a text from.

Julie I'm sorry. Can u forgive me?

**End of chapter2**

**Ben is going to get his chance. And you will see some familiar face from Ben 10. see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 love strikes

**Life f***ing sucks.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Why does love hate me?**

**(Julie's pov.)**

Recap.

Julie I'm sorry. Can u forgive me?

Ben just texted me. What should I do? I texted Gwen.

What did the text say?

'Julie I'm sorry can u forgive me?'

That's Ben for u. directly to the point.

What should I do!!!!

Idk.

What the hell do u mean Idk!!!

But before Gwen could get back to me. Ben texted me again

Julie are u ignore me?

No Ben. I'm not. I just don't what to do right now. Oh wait maybe I'll walk out on u.

Julie I said I was sorry.

I know but I don't know if u meant it.

U don't believe that I'm truly sorry.

No Ben I don't.

Then I'm coming up!

But I'm not at my parent's.

I know. I'm outside Ur window right now.

"What!!!!" I said look out my window. And true enough there was an omnitrix alien. It was Humogausor.

"Julie is that you." Said Humogausor.

"Yes Ben just get in." I said. Then green flash of light happened and where Humogausor's button was Big Chill.

"Big chill." Said the blue beetle alien. He flew into my window and then the green flash happened and where Big Chill was my only ex-boyfriend, the hero of the universe, and wearer of the omnitrix, Ben Tennyson.

**End of chapter 3**

**Ben does have a lot of new aliens. You'll see at least 3 before I'm done with this story.**


	4. Chapter 4 true love is like lightning

Life fing sucks.

Chapter 4

True life strikes like lightning.

(Julie's pov)

Ben was in a black shirt a green jacket and blue jeans. The jacket had a number 10 on it. Ben also grew a beard. But Ben didn't have his ring on.

"Hi Julie." Said Ben.

"Ben what are you doing here." I said

"I came to see if you would to take me back." Said Ben getting up." so will you take me back?"

"Let's see. While we were apart you got married and had a kid." I said sitting on my bed. Ben sat right next to me on my bed.

"but-"

"I'm not done. You also hated your 'wife' but stayed with her. I'm wondering why?" I said.

"For my only son. Kenny Tennyson." Said Ben. "But I'm sorry. For everything, I have done in the last 8 years. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you."

"Ben that doesn't matter. I figured something in these last few hours. You don't love me." I said. " so leave my house."

"juile."

"LEAVE BEN!" I yelled. Ben jumped out the window, and the green flash of light happen. Then I heard jetray fly away. I jumped on to my bed and cried myself to sleep.

End of chapter 4.


	5. throwing food

Chapter 5:

Ben comes back. And I throw food in Kevin's face.

This time I stayed asleep until morning. When I awoke, I found a note:

JUILE  
come downstairs for surprise

Secret admirer

I wonder who my "secret admirer" is. So help me if it is Ben Tennyson I'm going to call Kevin.

So I walked downstairs to find a full cooked meal on my table with yet another note:

Julie

Breakfast from me

Secret admirer

"Real secret Ben." Said a voice from beside me.

"Hi Kevin."

"Hey Julie. Ben give you this."

"Yeah looks like it."

"Ben is dead, then."

"Kevin."

"What! Gwen said I could."

"I don't care. He has a kid."

"So…….what? I should feel sorry for the kid."

"Yes!" I yelled. I was getting angry with Kevin.

"You gonna finish that." said Kevin making me laugh. Same old kev.

"Yeah I think I am." I said grabbing the plate. Kevin didn't get what I was doing until… I shoved the plate in his face.

"What did I do?" said Kevin in surprise.

"You were going to attack Ben and didn't care about his kid."

"So?"

"Kevin get out of my house."

Why?"

"KEVIN OUT!"

"Alright. I'm gone." Said Kevin running. I ran upstairs to my room and cried again.

(End of chapter 5.)


	6. Chapter 6 alternate universes

Chapter 6

There are alternate universe.

"You're coming with us Julie even if I have to get Kevin to drag you." Said Gwen.

"No I'm not coming with you." I said to Gwen.

"Why not?"

"Because what if Ben shows up."

"That is why Kevin is coming with us."

"Ok but Gwen, I have this bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry. We have Kevin, his car, and my Anodite powers."

"Ok. I'll come"

(Max's fishing spot.)

"Well come on girls lets go." Said Kevin in his swimsuit.

"Okay Kevin." I said coming out of his car. Then a meteor hit the lake in front of us. Gwen put up a shield of mana as the water came crashing around us. Out in the middle of the lake was a man but what caught my eye was the watch on his wrist. It was the omnitrix. "See Gwen I knew he would come here."

"Julie? I'm not in my universe. It doesn't look like she is infected with the **brood**. None of them do." said Ben.

"Ben what are you doing here." Said Kevin.

"Gwen is that you?" said Ben. That is when I really looked at him. It wasn't Ben but it was. This Ben had a black jacket on with a green shirt underneath. His hair was longer and shaggier; he had scars on his face.

"Gwen I don't think that is Ben" I said. "Look at his face and hair."

"So ……………OMG! It isn't Ben. But who else has the omnitrix and wears green and black and has brown hair and my family's green and yellow eyes." Said Gwen.

"I should explain." Said the Ben. "First I'm not from this universe. My universe is # 110638219. Also known as the world that everyone but Ben was infected with an alien disease known as the **BROOD."**

**End of chapter 6**


End file.
